YuGiOh Evil 5D's
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Reuploaded with new Prologue! A parisite virus has been unleashed in Neo Domino City now all the people have changed for the worst. With Aki trapped Yusei goes to investigate not knowing the horrors that await him. Based off the RE Series, Aki X Yusei!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh EVIL 5D's**

**A/N: Hey guys YZ here once again. I wanted to do a long 5D's fic for a while and after playing Resident Evil 4 for a long time I decided on this. Set after the Dark Signer Arc. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: the Virus Outburst – the search for a Friend**

It happened only a day after the completion of the Daedalus Bridge, all seemed to be at peace but little did the population of Neo Domino know that it would be there very last day of being normal. Not much was known at the time for what exactly happened but it was believed to be tied in with the same people responsible for the Momentum Project.

A secret organisation was build within the Momentum Project leaders and created a small group known as Umbrella. Who were secretly making weapons of huge destruction in belief that they could protect the city from further complicated matters such as the Dark Signer event that had only ended the day before.

The time was past Midnight on the fated day and the lead developer of Umbrella known simple as Akustu was working late on the new virus which could kill an entire city if it was made at its full potential. He had practically finished the virus he knew that if he now didn't handle it correctly it could explode and cause the city to fall into ruin. However, this was his true aim.

"This is what the City deserves after what they did do me!" Akutsu muttered to himself he was a middle aged man with brown hair shaped like an axe and two huge bangs on the front he had numerous scars on his face raging from a mark like an X on his cheek to many other small scars on his face including on going down his entire right eye. "The Signers of legend which Godwin was so willing to find cost me my life and the way I was mutated into this monster."

Akutsu had two demonic red eyes and what look like a normal left hand held a terrible secret his fingers were like knives which were turned that way due to an unfortunate accident his veins on his arms were heavily pushed up so they were very visible. To say the least he was determined as a freak due to the way he looked.

"I won't live this life in pain Signers I will make sure you all feel my pain. Die all of you!" Akutsu screamed as he released the virus it began to sweep through the city soon enough it would be in everyone's homes and the Neo Domino City that existed would change forever.

_*With Aki*_

Aki awoke from her sleep at the feel of her arm burning away, it was like the times whenever danger was approaching but she couldn't understand it. The Dark Signers were back to normal or dead and there wasn't anything that was threatening the Signers now so it seemed weird for her Birthmark to be burning. She got out of bed, got dressed into her usual outfit, grabbed her Duel Disk and Deck and went out to investigate what was going on. She was back home with her parents but something seemed weird all of a sudden the same force field which protected her from being consumed by the Earthbound Gods had surrounded her.

"What's going on?" She thought to herself something was filling the house she could feel it, it was invisible but her Signer abilities could help her see something unusual in the house. "No Mamma, Papa!" She ran through the house towards her parent's room as she enter she saw them it looked like they were still asleep sleeping blissfully.

"Mamma, Papa" She said shaking them but to no avail they were dead. She silent wept when she realised this fact. She knew that it was no good and despite everything that had happened in the past she just wanted them to be alive so they could rebuild their relationship. She continued to weep not noticing that her father's eyes suddenly flung open his eyes blood red. It was then she felt his arms around her throat she panicked this wasn't her father, reacting out of instinct she kicked upwards hitting her father in the face before running out of the room.

She continued to run as she left the house and into the streets. It was then she felt something hit her hard in the back of the head, her vision went blurry, her body was numb her sense were fading fast all that happened next was the gathering darkness coming to meet her as she fell to the floor.

*The next morning*

Yusei was in Satellite with Jack everything was fairly normal the day was like any other the citizens of Satellite were all fit and healthy and not only that but they could life without being judged since there was now a bridge linking them to the city however, it was then that Crow arrived in complete fear.

"Yusei something bad has happened I found Ruka and Rua something bad has happened in the City. It isn't normal the people there were very hostile to us." Crow said his voice was still fairly shaky.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked he thought that by now the City would finally be able to lose its social barrier between itself and Satellite.

Ruka was shaking franticly but she was the one to speak. "The citizens of the city have changed Yusei. They aren't normal anymore, they will attack anyone on contact their eyes are as red as blood and their bodies have completely changed." She stopped to catch her breath. "They still look like humans but the worst bit is they look like they have parasites inside them altering their skin."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock how could this be possible? It seemed so unlikely that something like this would happen but Ruka was a very trusting person so it would be unlikely for her to lie.

Jack looked around noticing the one thing that most of the others may have over looked. "Have you happened to notice that one of us is missing, where the hell is Izayoi?"

If it was possible Yusei's eyes would have probably got even wider. "That's a good point. Ruka, Rua did you happen to see Aki when you were escaping?" He asked the two young ones.

"I'm sorry Yusei but we didn't see Aki-san at all when we were making our escape. I have a bad feeling something has happened to her. She may even be one of them now." Ruka said her voice was small and her eyes were filling with tears. Ruka had always felt for Aki how badly life had been for her and why she was alone so now it could be ripped away.

"Well sad as that is there isn't anything we can do we have to get out of here if the people really are as bad as you say they are. We must get out of here before they get to Satellite." Jack sighed he wasn't happy with the situation but it seemed like the best option at the time.

"I'm not leaving Jack I'm heading to Neo Domino even if it means I have to go alone." Yusei replied he didn't look at the taller blond male.

"Yusei are you crazy? Those people aren't normal they will attack you on arrival." Crow stuttered in a weird kind of anger and fear.

"I don't care Crow I'm not leaving Aki behind if she is still alive and I have no doubt she is I will go find her then get her to safety." Yusei said his eyes were burning with desire to find his friend before it was too late.

"Crow let's face it Yusei is a sucker for a certain girl with brown eyes just let him go. However, Yusei before you go take this." Jack smirked as he handed Yusei a handgun with some extra ammo.

"Jack why on earth will I need this?" Yusei asked waving the gun in front of his taller friend.

"It is simple you may be powerful as a Duelist but if these people are the living dead and will attack you on sight Yusei. You will need protection and this gun may be your best ally besides it isn't like you are going to be arrested for killing the people since everyone is believed to be controlled.

"Jack has a point Yusei this isn't going to be so simple this time. Here take this knife as well you may need it for quicker attacks." Crow smiled as he handed Yusei a knife which Yusei placed in his inside jacket pocket.

"Thanks guys I guess it couldn't hurt alright I'm leaving make sure everyone is safe her and I will return as soon as I get news on Aki." Yusei looked back at his friends before getting on his D-Wheel he knew that no matter what it could be the last time he ever saw them. Not only that but the thing Jack said made him think he was potentially risking his life to save Aki. Was it simply more than just saving his friend? Did he have other feelings for her?

As he reached the city he parked his D-Wheel in an alleyway so that no one would be able to see where he was. He took off his Duel Disk and clipped it onto his left arm. He picked his gun which he got from Jack out of his pocket and held it in his right hand.

He looked around into the main areas of town the people seemed to be living life like normal which to him seemed strange according to Ruka they would have attacked him by now. Still he didn't think they had seen him yet. However, it was then he heard it. "There is one of the Signers get him!" One of the city people screamed causing a massive swarm of them to gather.

Yusei ran into the nearest building and shut the door, he looked through the window and noticed that one of the city people was carrying a chainsaw with him.  
"Shit" Yusei swore as he barricaded the door he knew for a fact that the nightmare was just about to begin.

**A/N: Well guys that is the prologue for Yu-Gi-Oh Evil 5D's. I must admit it is quite good to write a different genre. Also for the people likely to moan that this wouldn't happen blah blah season 3 yes I know that but this is isn't linked to the series being a different idea altogether so there you go. Here is the preview for the first chapter. **

Yusei: Caught in this barricaded building I have to face the numerous citizens of Neo Domino City. Not only that but it appears they are blocking my only escape routes. How will I find Aki and get out of here?

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Evil 5D's: Trapped – The destruction of Daedalus Bridge.

Yusei: What is with this rattling closet?


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 1: Trapped – The destruction of Daedalus Bridge!**

To say the situation wasn't good was clearly an understatement for Yusei. He was in a small building surrounded by completely insane people many wielding any sharp object they could get their hands on. Not to mention the guy with the bag over his head and chainsaw. Since Yusei was only equipped with a handgun and a knife, things looked pretty slim.

It only continued to worsen as he heard a smash from upstairs some of the town folk must have got a ladder and smashed open the window from upstairs. "Ah crud" He muttered to himself as he ran upstairs to investigate what was going on. His fears were confirmed when he reached the upper level he noticed a ladder smashed through the window breaking the glass.

In a desperate move he ran to the window noticing the men climbing the ladder there crimson red eyes filled with murder and anger towards him. He could of shot them but they were climbing fast and he knew that time was short before he would be sandwiched between these people and the ones followed by the chainsaw manic. He pushed the ladder away from the window causing the people climbing it to fall to the ground he looked relieved since they weren't moving it appeared they could of be killed.

He looked around the room all that was there was a bed stained in blood this only made him worry for Aki more. Was she still alive? There wasn't much else but a glass cabinet. He tried to open it but failed as it was tightly shut. The sound of the door slicing in two came from downstairs he turned in shock knowing full well that the man with the chainsaw had got through and he was bring company and what was worse was that the ladder that he had sent to the floor below had been raised again by a new lot of city folk. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he could very well die.

He got out his knife and threw it at the cabinet breaking it open. Inside of it was a couple of grenades he picked one up and looked down the stairs noticing the crowd of people were nearly upon him some of them had their mouths open wider than normal showing off an unusual mouth their teeth sharper than normal and deformed. Just waiting to rip off his skin, He threw the grenade downstairs dropping in the group of people. They turned to what had dropped between them looking down in shock before making a worried noise just before the grenade exploded killing the huge group.

"Hmm these will come in handy" Yusei thought as he grabbed the remaining grenades and ran down the stairs his route was now clear he knew that he could escape just so long as he kept his gun out to shoot at anyone who got in his way. He leapt through the broken downstairs window and continued to run away as fast as he could, he dreaded what would be happening to poor Aki if she was still alive. Where could she be? It was then it hit him he was going to head to the mansion owned by her family before the accident accorded Yusei had heard she was living with her parents and with any luck she would still be in there.

He finally reached somewhere where he could stop and catch his breath. As he sat down and rested he heard a weird noise coming from his pocket he reached in and found an old walkie inside he picked it up and listened to see who was on the other end.

"Yusei is that you? It's me Ruka are you okay?" Ruka's voice came from the other side.

"Ruka wow it is sure good to hear a friendly voice. Yes I'm fine but I had a close shave with most of the city people it appears you were right Ruka it appears that the people have been manipulated and have turned savage." Yusei replied relieved to hear Ruka.

"Yes I know have you heard anything about Aki-san yet?" Ruka asked him possibly knowing the answer already but she couldn't help but ask.

"Sadly no I'm heading to the Izayoi mansion maybe there will be a clue to Aki's whereabouts from there. I can't help but feel worried about her what with these insane lunatics running about and not to mention stained blood soaked beds." Yusei said his voice sadden and almost dishearten.

"Don't give up Yusei I wish I could do more but at least if all else happens we can look more into the current situation. Beside if anyone can save Aki-san it is you so don't worry you can do it me and the others are right behind you we are sending Jack and Crow in soon. Don't worry me and Rua are safe but you could always use the support." Ruka replied in an attempt to cheer Yusei up.

"Thank you Ruka I'll continue my search. Stay safe I'll see you all when I return to Satellite." Yusei said a small smile finally showing on his face.

"Good luck Yusei Ruka out!" Ruka replied as she turned off her walkie. "Yusei be careful"

Yusei picked himself off his feet and advanced onwards to the Izayoi mansion. It had been fairly quiet on his trip mainly because he was going through the back allies so no one could see him. Regardless however, he kept his gun out just to make sure that if something had appeared he could be ready. He was almost there when a sound came that made his blood freeze and only made it worse when he saw what it was. Many dogs had surrounded the area it may not have been so bad if the dogs hadn't also been infected, their abilities greatly increased they could jump higher, hear better, their teeth sharper and what made it worse they actually had intelligence.

The dogs had heard Yusei stepping into the area which made them turn in his direction, their eyes crimson like the dragon mark on Yusei's arm. Their sharp teeth glimmering in the sunlight looking like they could tear into him at any minute. Yusei looked at them and started shooting he knew that they were not friendly and if he was going to survive he would be more then worried about what could happen if he didn't shoot. One of them leapt at him, reacting on instinct he raised his leg and kicked the dog in the body causing it to fall to the ground.

In the haste of the situation Yusei ran as fast as he could and dived through the door and shut it just as the dog leapt at him once again. The sound of a heavy thud indicated that the door had come in contact with the dog's face. He blew a sigh of relief before slowly getting back on his feet. He couldn't remember how much he had run in his life but he was getting a lot of running in with this recent adventure.

He looked around the room it had the usual furniture and typical rich person style that Yusei had felt when he had once stepped into the Mansion of Aki's family on a visit. On the surface it seemed peaceful enough perhaps nothing had been towards the house except the dogs.

Yusei got back on his feet and made sure the place was secure so no dogs would get in and attack him unexpectedly. Most of the mansion's main room seemed to be in check. The table was set up neatly, no furniture was stained and the books looked neat on their shelves. However, he couldn't help but notice something which seemed out of place. There was a file on the floor which looked like nothing that Aki's family would have had.

"_What on earth is this and more importantly why is it here?" _Yusei thought to himself the file was crimson red and had a very unusual logo which seemed to be shaped as an umbrella top which was in the pattern of red and white. He looked inside not realising what he had stumbled across.

_**The Parasite Virus**_

_**The way the city had ruined my life I was once a great man in charge of the momentum project. However, the dreaded day of the Fortune Cup Final had sealed those good days. My project was ruined at the peak of brilliance and all because of Godwin and his precious Signers. Those were the people who ruined my life and all because I was trying to make this city a better place but forget that now I have had it, I went insane and due to it I was mutated by the Momentum. **_

_**I had always been working secretly with Umbrella during that time. I once thought it was a mistake working on the biological weapons and virus that they wanted me to create however, I am not ashamed anymore. I will release a deadly virus into this city which will make the people a shell of their former selves especially when the Las Plagas which now flows in the veins of practically every citizens in this city. Even if the Signers escape we will find them soon enough and then I will make sure that their lives are ruined in the same way that mine was. **_

Yusei stopped reading there he couldn't believe what he had read a deadly virus, Las Plagas and Umbrella? What did it all mean? How was he even sure that Aki was alive now. He shook off the dreaded feelings he had come to the city because he wanted to save her, she was his friend a very close friend to him knowing that there was even a little hint of her being alive he had to at least attempt it he couldn't bare what could have happened to her but he knew that Aki was tougher than most people and chances are she would be ok.

He pocketed the file but just as he did he heard a huge explosion coming from outside he ran up the stairs to the highest level. It was then he saw it the Daedalus Bridge was falling into the sea it appeared that the citizens of the city had planted bombs on the leg structures of the bridge which would go off at a set time and that time was now. "Oh great well now I guess I have to find another escape route." Yusei mumbled to himself this was now one of the worse case scenarios in his opinion he dreaded what could happen next.

He continued his travels of the mansion after the destruction of the bridge he had no idea what was going to happen next but he soon found out. He had just entered the room he believed to have been Aki's when he heard rattling. The closet was rattling madly it could mean something was inside or even someone. Yusei crept up slowly towards it keeping his gun raised in case this was a trap.

He slowly slid at the lock weary as he flipped the door open with his gun facing the open door. Someone familiar fell out of it. The exact person he had gone on this journey to save. Aki Izayoi. She was tied around her body so she couldn't move and she even had a gag on her mouth.

"Aki" Yusei said shocked as he whipped the gag off her mouth.

"Ow Yusei that was a little rough don't you think?" Aki replied still struggling under her bonds.

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you but I'm glad you are ok. Just roll over could you so I can untie you." Yusei smiled.

Aki did as she was told whilst Yusei after a short while managed to untie her. "What are you doing here anyway Yusei? You should get out whilst you still can."

Yusei's smile faded. "I came here to save you I'm not going to leave you in a city filled with very dangerous psychopaths. Besides that I was worried about you."

Aki turned to hide her blush. "T...Thank you Yusei at least I'm glad someone has the courage to save..." She was cut off as they heard huge footsteps enter the room. "Oh great the big cop on the beat."

Yusei turned and noticed what she meant some weird looking security guards along with Ushio who was now about 4 times taller and stronger then he had ever been before not to mention something about his right eye seemed different from before. Yusei knew that they were in trouble so he had to react quickly he ran up to Ushio and attempted to roundhouse kick him in the face.

His foot was stopped by Ushio's hand he could feel the blood flow stopping in his feet. Ushio was crushing his foot, how could one man have so much power? He felt his body fly up into the air and come thudding down on top of the closet which broke as he landed which was unfortunate since he also landed on Aki. His head was spinning his vision was blurry, Aki had fallen unconscious below his body and it was then he couldn't see anymore as he blacked out.

**A/N: Hooray finally I have managed to make the first chapter of this fic and I must admit after many debates on what to do I am pretty happy with how this turned out. Well guys I have no idea when I will do chapter two but I will try sometime soon so for now here is the preview please review as it gives me the motivation I need to make this. **

Yusei: Waking up me and Aki only manage to escape a very near bloody death. Not knowing how we are going to escape we decide to find out what we can do.

Akutsu: Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi you will not interfere in my plans and I swear that the way I will destroy you through the Las Plagas in your bodies.

Yusei: Las Plagas?

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Evil 5D's: The deathly threat – The revival of Las Plagas!

Aki: *Cough* Yusei I...I'm coughing up blood!


	3. Deathly threat

**Chapter 2: The Deathly Threat – Revival of Las Plagas!**

"Foolish individuals, let us show you our power." A voice rang in Yusei's head, he was unconscious but it felt like someone was calling him. "After all you people have done to me, this is the very least I could do." Yusei could fell something upon his neck, a needle perhaps.

He felt a stabbing pain, before he opened his eyes with a feel of fright. He was in a room of a rundown house, somewhere in Neo Domino City. His movement was restricted since he was handcuffed to Aki on the floor. He shook his body slightly. "Aki, hey wake up!"

Aki flung her head back, her bangs flying over the back of her head before managing to line them up again. "Oh, ow Yusei where are we?" She asked her friend who she couldn't help but notice she was tied to.

"Not sure, but wherever we are we were captured by that mutated Ushio." Yusei said looking around the room. The walls were damp, with blood like fluid coming down them. The tables were old and wooden, the lights were very loosely coming off the roof, and the wardrobe was destroyed it was then it became clear. They were in the same room as before.

Aki bit her lip. "Well this is not what I call good, I mean how on earth did all this happen anyway?" She sighed heavily this was not what she had imagined, what would happen when the city and satellite would combine.

Yusei gave a false laugh. "No idea Aki I wish I knew, I mean let's face it who would have thought that Neo Domino would fall to some deadly virus."

Aki gave her own small laugh. "Yeah well, to be fair I wasn't expecting this either. Mind you since we are the Signers, I suppose anything is possible. Yusei why did you really come out here?" She finally asked him the seriousness building in her voice.

"Aki I explained this! I did it because you are my friend. After all a lot of people care for you, and I care about you. You would do the same for me I know it, so don't treat this like a situation you wouldn't expect." Yusei said calmly although deep down he was somewhat hiding his blush.

"Yusei I..." Aki started before one bloody city man appeared, he was carrying a very bloody axe which dragged across the floor. "Yusei what do we do?" Aki gasped in horror as the man raised the axe.

"Pull forward, NOW!" Yusei yelled as the man slashed the axe downwards, but instead of hitting Yusei and Aki it sliced through the chains which bound them together. Yusei reacted quickly kicking the man heavily in the chest, making him hit the opposite wall in which he slumped over and died.

"G...Good thinking Yusei." Aki stuttered at seeing the man covered in blood, now against the wall his neck broken.

"Well it was either that or we would be killed. Anyway I'm surprised they didn't take this." Yusei said, as he pulled his gun out of his pocket. "Guess evil people don't think that far ahead, well Aki let's get out of here. Ruka and the others will be worried, so we better get moving."

Aki simply nodded and with Yusei they headed towards the door. As they approached, Yusei felt his radio go off it was clear someone was trying to contact him.

"Yusei here, Ruka is that you?" Yusei asked as he put his radio to his ear and waited for a response.

"Yusei, oh thank goodness I thought we lost you, what happened?" Ruka replied her voice was full of relief at hearing Yusei again.

"We were caught off guard by a very different Ushio. It appears that there is someone pulling the strings here, but to be fair we don't know who or what will happen next."

"Us? So that means you found Aki-san then?" Ruka asked her voice filled with joy at the news.

"Yes Aki is with me, we are planning to find out if there is any other route outside of Neo Domino. Currently we only have one lead, which may help us look. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau!"

"Alright Yusei, it may be your best option at the moment. Keep in touch when you need help, we will see what happens next. Oh and Yusei...Come back with Aki-san in one piece." Ruka said her voice was fully of concern, after all no one knew the real danger that awaited them.

The streets of Neo Domino were now in ruins, cars were overturned, the road was cracked and out of proportion. Fire rose from many of the buildings, in fact it looked like something else had been hitting this city and not just the Parasite Virus. Yusei had his gun raised, as he and Aki walked down the broken streets. Aki only had her deck and Duel Disk with her, but she may be able to use her powers to help.

"Yusei, I'm sorry I can't be more use to you." Aki suddenly said as they continued to walk down the deadly streets. She looked unhappy, if it wasn't for her Yusei wouldn't be in this living nightmare.

Yusei turned to her; he had checked that the area was clear beforehand. So it was safe to talk. "Aki, its ok this isn't your fault. I promise we will get out of this, and you can be among the people who can understand you."

"Yusei...I..." Aki started before one of the city people had arrived again. "Yusei behind you!"

Yusei turned rapidly on the spot, and fired at the man. The bullet ripped through his head, taking the head with it. At first Yusei smirked happy with his achievement. "Easy just shoot them in the head." However, this was short lived. The headless man advanced forward, at first it looked like the body would slump over. What happened though wasn't what anyone had expected. Something like a giant insect emerged from the neck, it didn't have eyes but it had one sharp spike like body.

The insect like thing slashed madly at the two of them, at first Yusei and Aki dodged it. Not knowing what to do Yusei continued to open fire, it didn't seem to do much as many multiple eyes emerged onto the claw like neck. Yusei and Aki were speechless what was this thing? In a moment of weakness the monster lashed out, Yusei could feel himself being cut into; his shoulder had been cut open by the monster. Blood fell to the floor; Yusei felt his legs give way as he slowly fell to the floor.

Aki's eyes widened, she wasn't sure what to do. Working out of fear she activated her Duel Disk, slapping down her Black Rose Dragon she ordered an attack on the monster. Black Rose burned the creature to a crisp, blood spurted everywhere. The thick crimson liquid splashed onto Aki's face and down her corset, Yusei was also splashed by the blood as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yusei!" Aki cried out to him, as she ran over to him. He was clutching his shoulder trying to stop the flow of blood to no avail. Aki picked up the gag that she had before in her pocket, thinking out of instinct she wrapped it around Yusei's shoulder managing to stop the blood from escaping.

Yusei was panting madly, that injury had seriously hurt. His shoulder felt limp, and he was unsure if he would be able to use it for a while. The loss of blood must have done something to his system, as he threw up madly at the sight of the man decaying into the ground.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Aki asked him, all her features from voice to body showed heavy concern.

Yusei turned and looked at her. He could taste the horrible taste of sick, and for some odd reason the taste of copper. "Y...Yeah I'll be ok," He struggled to get out, his vision was wobbly and his general senses felt shot. However, he didn't want to worry Aki. His legs once again felt heavy, his vision blurred over. Aki screamed something which he couldn't make out, the darkness was inviting him. Inviting him to fall into it, he slumped onto his knees before the darkness got him.

_*-*-*_

Yusei coughed heavily, he woke up on a bed in an unknown place. No one was around which puzzled him, surely Aki had brought him here or at least that was his first thoughts. His stomach suddenly lunched in pain, like something was trying to escape from it. All that he could feel was pain as he stood up; something was wriggling inside his body. It was covering him with crimson coloured veins, his skin was becoming dry and decrypted like the people of Neo Domino. He screamed out in agony and horror, his eyes changed to the colour of blood red. He was now one of them.

He screamed once again, this time he noticed he was lying down on a bed. Aki had heard him screaming and came running over to his side. She looked at his eyes, they were showing one thing. Fear!

She gripped her hand within his, and tried her best to comfort her saviour. "Yusei, what happened? You seem really scared."

Yusei turned to her, noticing for the first time that her hand was locked with his. "I just had a bad dream that is all." He said trying his best to hide the blush coursing up his face.

"You've been out for five hours; I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up. You really did worry me, fainting like that." Aki replied a small smile embraced her face.

Yusei looked down in guilt; he was only trying to escape this nightmare along with her. He knew that it was tough on her; she had been through hell before as the Black Rose Witch. So the last thing he wanted was to make matters worse for her.  
"Sorry Aki, I was only trying to be strong so you would be ok. I'm not scared of the nightmare, but I want to escape from this as soon as possible." He said still breathing heavily. "Of course I mean with you."

Aki smiled once again, it was more than comforting to know that Yusei was there for her. "I know you are, but at the same time don't strain yourself. I can help you with my powers, as long as we both pull our weight we can both escape."

"How very sweet of you Miss Izayoi." A voice came from behind them. Yusei leapt to his feet, whilst Aki turned on the spot to see who was talking.

"Who the hell are you?" Aki asked the mysterious man, she had never meant the man before in her life. So how did he know her?

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Akutsu. I was one of the momentum project leaders for Godwin, and of course now a part of Umbrella." Akutsu explained to her.

"Umbrella? I've heard that name before." Yusei said he was only pondering on it briefly. "Wait a minute! You are the people, who infected the city with the virus, aren't you?"

Akutsu laughed. "Why yes I am. I'm the one who wrote the report you found on it, not to mention that I have given your girlfriend here a taste of the parasite."

"What?" Yusei asked in shock, before Aki coughed she had covered her mouth but as she pulled her hands away she looked horrified. "Aki what's wrong?"

"She is coughing up blood, Mr Fudo isn't it obvious? It is one of the signs of the parasite growing in the body. When it becomes a full adult, Aki Izayoi will die. Mind you, so will you since you have the same thing inside you as well." Akutsu smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it being injected into you?"

Yusei and Aki suddenly realised, when they had both being knocked out they had been injected. Yusei even recalled the moment it happened.

"So soon you will be under my control, this is for all the pain this world has caused me. Oh and by the way, we may as well dispose of you before you get to your location. After all the cure will be there." Akutsu smiled before pulling out a gun from his pocket.

Yusei didn't hesitate; he grabbed Aki by the arm, and pulled her along as they ran for freedom. Akutsu fired several bullets at them, many of them just missing Aki's ear. They both smashed through the glass window and heavily hit the ground. Yusei turned to Aki and pulled her up. "Are you okay, Aki?"

Aki looked even more terrified at the news they just heard. "Yusei what will happen to us? Are we really going to be like them?"

Yusei smiled weakly. "No Aki, we won't. We have to find this cure at least we were going in the right direction, so let's hurry we might as well since time isn't on our side." The two Signers ran off quickly in the direction of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, in search of their cure. After all they didn't want to live life under the control of a madman.

Back in the house Akutsu was caught off by surprise by another man, he wore a black leather jacket, with matching trousers, shoes and gloves. He even wore dark glasses; he was roughly in his late 30's and had slightly dark blonde hair.

"It appears you made a crucial mistake Akutsu. By letting them escape, and telling them where the cure is you have almost guaranteed them successful." The unknown man said his voice was so dark; it could make any bodybuilder cower in fear.

"Well I was trying to kill them, it wasn't my fault that Yusei is smarter then he looks." Akutsu replied his voice full of fear.

"Getting beaten by teenagers? How pathetic, well no matter I will deal with them myself. However, before I do I have to deal with you. I don't take kindly to failure Akutsu, and now you will pay the ultimate price." The unknown man said removing his glasses showing his crimson blood coloured eyes.

"No please don't, I will....ahhhhhhhh!" Akutsu screamed as the man advanced on him, he could feel something being injected into him. It wasn't the parasite virus but something else; he blacked out not remembering anything.

"If you need a job doing properly, do it yourself. Soon Akutsu you will learn the origins of Umbrella, as you become the ultimate bio weapon. This will now be the start of the world, I wish to create. I will deal with you two as well soon enough." The shaded man smirked; the plan was now in motion.

**A/N: Well finally the second chapter is done. Sorry for delays but little reviews don't really make me want to continue, so please any support will do. Mind you I have taken advice from many, and I hope this chapter was better than most of my other works. Thank you and by the by can you guess the mystery man? I'm sure you can. I won't make a preview for the next one chapter because it is late here. **


	4. The man of Darkness, Albert Wesker

**Chapter 3: The secret of Umbrella – The man of Darkness Albert Wesker!**

*Wesker's POV*

"Welcome to the Umbrella Secret Research Lab, unknown to the rest of the world and being in operation since 1998!" A computer voice addressed me; it was ironic that I could hear the voice once again. After all, everyone had originally believed I had died in the Uroboros incident.

This of course wasn't the case, in actually fact the Uroboros saved me. The parts of Uroboros absorbed the blast of the rockets, whilst I managed to escape with the last of the strength I had. Also due to the virus which changed me in the first place, gave me the heal powers of the virus which was the downfall of Raccoon City. T-Virus!  
I found myself in the outskirts of Japan, in the city called Neo Domino. It was the time of the fall of a group known as the Dark Signers, I had actually been there longer. Supposedly working under Rex Godwin, the Director of Neo Domino, no one had heard about me there and I set off to work. Whilst there, I had discovered the momentum project including the files of the old momentum project. It was during this time I discovered the truth, about the last of the remains of Umbrella.

The Old Momentum project was set seventeen years before the events of today, the lead scientist, Professor Fudo, Rex Godwin and Rudger Godwin all had a vision, a vision to process power and cheaper energy to the city. However, during that time the three stumbled across something they sure wished they hadn't.

_*Flashback – The Public Security Maintenance Bureau*_

Professor Fudo was working late; he was kind of used to doing so but he sure wish he didn't have to. Still it was for the good of his family, so he would work to proved for her wife and new born son Yusei. The momentum project had been his life's work, and it was important to him to make sure it succeeded. The city needed the power and he was going to make it happen. However, something had recently gone wrong with the most recent tests. It was important to him and his two assistances Rudger and Rex Godwin, to find the source of the problem.

All seemed lost; the performance of the momentum was unstable and highly dangerous. If the project continued it would cause the end of the city, and possible the entire country had the power grown further.

"It's no use; we have no choice but to close down the momentum project." Professor Fudo explained to his two fellow assistances.

"You can't be serious, professor! You mean after all of this we have to stop, due to a blip in the system." Rudger replied a small hint of anger rising in his voice.

"It is hardly a blip anymore Rudger, I'm as disappointed as the rest of you, but we have no choice. The project is hereby shut down until further notice." Professor Fudo sighed before walking towards the elevator.

Rudger and Rex followed; it was then that the nightmare began. The elevator had somehow managed to override itself, causing the three of them to go towards a hidden floor. The doors swung open to reveal, the things that even the darkest nightmares couldn't compete with.

The room was a laboratory unlike anything they had seen before. There were many weird creatures among them, mutated creatures beyond the basic mutations. One of the test tubes had what was claimed to be the world's ultimate life form. T-002 Tyrant! Other mutations also had their notes stacked around, Chimeras, Hunters, Eliminators and many more. The one thing these creatures had in common was the fact, that in all there notes was one specific thing. The T-Virus.

"What on earth is this place?" Rex asked his two partners, he was completely taken back by the scene in front of him.

"I don't know Rex; in fact I never knew that such a place existed. However, this could be very helpful." Rudger said a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Rudger be serious, there is no way we can use this. Instead we should burn it, burn it and send it all to hell." Professor Fudo snapped back, he couldn't believe that such monstrosity was underneath the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"I see, well for now let's head back and we will worry about it later." Rudger said as he guided the other two towards the elevator.

_*The day of the Zero Reverse incident*_

Professor Fudo was moments away from dead; he had just released his only son out into the world. So that he would be safe from the disaster that would soon befall the city. He limped slowly on the floor, knowing that he was only moments from death. Alone, cold surrounded by the horrible creatures that Umbrella had created. Death was just as bad as others had told him, it was painful but at the same time cold and uninviting. He wanted to escape death, just like his son but he knew it was futile.

His wife had been his side briefly, before rushing off to find help. No matter what would happen, it wouldn't be long now before the darkness of death would meet him. At that time something fell into his hands, a vile of sorts. He had no idea what was in it, maybe one of the deadly viruses or maybe it was a cure. His mind wasn't clear enough to think things through.

Without thinking he jabbed the needle into his arm, his feeling of a sharp pain flooded his arm. All his normal human feelings seemed to seep out of him, all he could feel was pain. His irises turned crimson red; all that was known to the people that day was that Professor Fudo had died.

_*Back to the present day – Wesker POV*_

The rumours claimed that Professor Fudo died in the Zero Reverse incident; this however, wasn't the case. The truth is he was sealed inside the lab of Umbrella, the place where I just happen to be. At the moment, he was harmless but if he was to be released it could spell trouble for everyone. The thing in the needle had been the G-Virus, the same virus created by William Birkin an old 'friend' of mine. It was more powerful then the T-Virus which unknown to anyone was already seeping into the city. Soon the Las Plagas would be wiped out for the rise of the bio transformation of people, living dead zombies.

The alarm in the lab had suddenly gone off; I looked down at the monitor in front of me. It appeared I had two small rodents in my presence, looks like I will simply have to exterminate them.

_*With Yusei and Aki*_

The two Duelists had finally made it to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. It hadn't been easy, but they had finally made it.

"Yusei, where do you suppose this cure is? Plus are you sure we are safe in here." Aki asked him as she sealed the door behind them.

Yusei walked over to a computer on the desk at the back of the room, "I'm sure we will be able to find it, not to mention as soon as we do we can escape." Yusei replied as he started the computer, "Aki can you open that wardrobe over there?"

Aki looked over, and noticed a wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Sure, ok!" She walked past the numerous side doors, her footsteps echoed on the stone floor. As he opened the wardrobe, she looked surprised. "There's a gun in here, as well as some handgun bullets." She shouted over to him.

"You best take it; you need some sort of protection. I have noticed you looked a bit pale after using your powers, perhaps the Plagas has some kind of effect on you when you use your powers." Yusei said not looking up from the computer.

"Well ok, but I have never used one before are you sure about this?" Aki asked him, as she picked up the gun and inspected. It was the real thing, seemed like she would have to get used to it.

Yusei finally finished typing. "Of course just aim for the head, and if that doesn't work try and delay them so you can run." Aki gave a weak smile; it was true that if in doubt they would have to run. Yusei turned and faced her. "Alright Aki, I think I found the cure, it is on the top floor. There is a lab there which will have it there; if we work fast enough we can make it.

"Alright I got you, oh by the way I found this for you." Aki smiled as she handed a gun to Yusei. "This shotgun will surely come in handy for you, besides I'm sure you could make better use of it then me."

"Thank you, alright should we get going?" Yusei said now equipped with the shotgun, as Aki grabbed the remaining handgun bullets and followed Yusei to the nearest west door.

The two continued to walk down the corridor, windows were boarded up. The walls had moist tripping down from them; glass covered the hard stone floor and the lights kept flicking on and off. The creepy atmosphere didn't make it any better for them; however, there was an elevator around the corner. As the two went around the corner, a pool of blood could be seen on the floor. What made it worse though was blood was dripping from the ceiling.

They looked up, it was a lot worse then they imagined. An unusual monster was on the ceiling, it had clawed hands and feet which was helping it stay up there. It had a full exposed brain on the outside of its head, millions of jagged teeth, and one long tongue probably twice the size of its body. It looked down at Aki and Yusei, drooling all the while. It was clear what it wanted.

"Yusei, I guess I will have to shoot it. Otherwise that thing will kill us." Aki said aiming the gun, at the head.

"Aki, your gun is a bit weak and I think by the time you kill it, we will be dead. I will use this." Yusei replied as he aimed the shotgun at the creature and fired. It feel from the ceiling, and hit the floor hard.

"Wow nice going Yusei." Aki said shocked at how easy it had been. All so they thought, the creature whipped its tongue around and grabbed Aki's leg. Screaming, she shot at the tongue causing it to lose its grip. Yusei fired again at the creature, this time it lay motionless clearly dead.

"Are you okay Aki?" Yusei asked her, she nodded surprised by what had happened but she shook it off. "This is getting even creepier, alright let's take the elevator and find that cure."

Aki nodded and followed him into the elevator. Still on their guard, they were worried about what could be next. To their surprise, nothing happened as they left the elevator. However, they still kept their guns raised as they walked down the hallway to the lab. It didn't take long for them to reach it.

"Alright Aki, look for some supplies. I will look for this cure." Yusei turned to her before entering the lab. The lab had many monitors, with numerous testing equipment and some really odd black machine. Which looked like it would shoot a laser on the table, but at the same time it looked like they could be strapped onto it. Yusei looked at the machinery at the side of it; it was in fact the machine that would kill the parasite out of their bodies.

Aki searched the lab and succeeded in finding some supplies. "Yusei I found some first aid kits, not to mention some shells for your shotgun and some more ammo."

"Good Aki, keep some handgun and how many first aid kits did you find?" He asked her.

"Four, I will give you two and I will take the others, and here this is half the handgun ammo. So that will be enough right?" Aki replied as she handed his share of his supplies.

"Thanks, well this seems to be the machine. One of us will operate it; you should go first unless you want me to test it to see if it is safe." Yusei said.

"No it is ok, I'm sure you will be a better operator then me. Well fingers cross this works." She smiled as she lay down on the table, and strapped herself in.

"Ok Aki, here we go. Let's hope this works." Yusei said as he activated the machine. Some kind of bolts of what looked like electricity, continued to rain down on Aki. She screamed out in pain, but restrained herself. At times Yusei felt that she was going to die, but he kept going until the word terminated came up on the screen.

Deactivating the machine, Yusei ran over to Aki's side. She was panting madly but otherwise she was ok, she looked up at him her eyes only slightly open. Smiling weakly at him, she slowly got up and released herself. When she did she hugged Yusei tightly, she was glad that her nightmare was over.

Someone clapping could be heard, coming from the hallway. "Bravo you found your cure, but I'm afraid I can't let both of you be cured." The man with the sunglasses said, his voice was cold and almost emotionless.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusei asked, he could already tell that this man was bad news. He raised his gun, just in case.

"Me? I'm a ghost of the past, but you may call me Wesker. I heard a lot about you two, you must be Aki Izayoi." He said looking at Aki.

Aki snarled. "What if I am? What is it to you?"

"My, my we sure have great tempers don't we? You are just like the rumours behold bad temper, powerful attitude, and apparent beauty for someone known as a witch." Wesker smirked, as Aki looked shocked at the mention of her formal title.

Yusei frowned, the very impression of this man made him angry. It wasn't that he hadn't just met him, but the way he acted. "You can't just have a go at her; she has had a more difficult life than anyone. So you can't blame her for being curious."

"How noble of you, you must be Yusei Fudo. Tell me, Mr Fudo do you know the truth about your father's 'death'?" Wesker asked him.

"What are you talking about? My Father died in the Zero Reverse Accident." Yusei replied, but part of him was now on full alert. How did this man, know about his father and who was he?

"You poor fool, Yusei I have more knowledge about your father and his assistants then you know. Do you really believe that it ended with the Zero Reverse accident? If so what a pity, your father was involved in the same organisation which is responsible for all of this." Wesker smirked at the look of horror on Yusei's face.

"Shut up, no one talks about my family like that." Yusei shouted before firing his gun at Wesker. Wesker dodged the bullet with incredible speed, before reappearing right next to Yusei. Yusei's eyes widened as he felt Wesker's foot hit the side of his skull.  
Blood fell from his mouth, as he flew backwards hitting the opposite wall with terrific force.

"Yusei!" Aki screamed out to him, before attempting to run over to him.

"Not so fast little witch, be patient death will come to you too." Wesker appeared in front of her, she could see through his sunglasses the demonic red eyes. That stared into her very soul. She screamed in pain, as Wesker grabbed her throat. He was strangling the very life out of her; it was like this grip wasn't even human. She was blacking out, her vision dimmer every passing second. She felt herself fly through the air, before hitting a desk in the corner of the room and finally falling unconscious.

Yusei struggled to get to his feet, noticing that Aki had been hurt. He got to his feet and attempted to shoot again, Wesker dodged once again and again when Yusei attempted to shoot again.

"You really are reckless; it is a pity you won't live much longer." Wesker said in his monotone voice, before punching Yusei hard in the gut. Causing Yusei to fly back into the wall and fall unconscious.

"That was a waste of my time. Mind you, I still have things to deal with." Wesker mumbled as he headed over to the machine. He pulled a small device out of his pocket, and placed it on the machine. "Soon this lab will explode and take you both to hell with it, goodbye children." Without another word, Wesker left the room. It was only a matter of time now.

_*Later*_

"Aki, Aki are you alright? Please Aki wake up." Yusei begged, shaking his female friend gently. He didn't want to lose her, not here. He had worked so hard and he knew that he had to escape with her.

Aki stirred, her eyes at first refused to open, but the sound of that familiar voice made her able to open them. "Yusei..." was all she could get out.

"Aki...Thank God you are ok, are you going to be ok?" Yusei asked.

"I...I'll be fine, but Yusei you still haven't been cured. We better hurry before, he..." She didn't finish the sentence as Yusei pushed her to one side; he rolled to the other as the machine exploded. The lab was soon engulfed in flames, the chemicals on the side exploded. Causing most of the lab to be destroyed in an instant.

"Yusei!" Aki cried out not knowing what had happened to him.

"Aki, I found another way out. Get out and find a way of getting us out of here, I will come and find you after I find a cure." Yusei shouted back.

"Ok but don't you dare die on me." Aki screamed in his direction, before escaping out of the nearest door. She picked up her gun and continued on down the hallway. Her head swimming with thoughts of Yusei, would he be ok, will he find his cure and could they really escape together? No matter what she had to believe in him, he had been through so much for her and now was the time to be strong for him.

She had got to the entrance of the building, it was then something smashed through the window. It was a couple of the people in the city, but something was different. They looked like death had swept over them, their skin grey, their eyes lifeless. Even the way they walked was zombie like.

"No, no way." Aki said weakly, as she raised her gun. The zombies advanced on her, she shot a few of them but they were just coming back for more. "Damn it." She shouted, but it was then she remembered something. "_Aim for their head, and if that doesn't work shoot them enough to run!" _Yusei's words ran through her head. She fired at one of the zombies heads, causing it to fall to the floor. This time it was dead for good, she reloaded and continued to aim for the head. She was getting the hang of it as many of the zombies continued to fall. She made a run for it, the exit wasn't far and it was possible to escape.

She had almost made it, when a male zombie grabbed her foot. Aki struggled at first; she was worried it would bite her. After a short while struggling and fortunately missing, she kicked the zombie in the head. Causing its head to roll off.

"Gross" She said before leaving the building.

_*With Wesker*_

Wesker had seen the events that had occurred in the lab, inside the secret lab of Umbrella. "Impressive Miss Izayoi seems you are quite skilled. You remind me so much of Claire, I wonder how the turn of events will play out. As for Mr Fudo, I will deal with him myself." He said removing his glasses, his eyes shone with hatred. "You are all so foolish; soon you will all die in the world I will create."

*Back with Aki*

Aki had only just left the building, when a noise of a gate startled her.

"Izayoi!" Jack's gruff voice came; he was bleeding heavily and was limping badly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Aki asked him.

"We are all here, the Signers and Rua. We were brought here by a man in glasses." Jack replied his voice showed great signs of pain.

"Wesker"

"Anyway, you need to escape there is..." Jack started before he screamed out in terror. A new mutant creature appeared. He was much taller than the others, his head looked like it was sown together, his eyes deformed. His mouth was filled with a set of very huge teeth; it wore something like a huge robotic trench coat, and had a set of pink tubes around its body.

Aki gasped in horror at the look of the creature. It was huge not to mention menacing looking, it advanced on Jack. Jack ran before he couldn't do anything anymore. "Izayoi help me!" He shouted, but it was in vain. The creature grabbed Jack and lifted him up, one of the pink tubes that now looked like a vain lunched into Jack's skull. Jack couldn't even scream in time, as this vain practically went in through his head and out his mouth.

Aki turned away, this was horrible and there was nothing she could do about it. "No Jack." She screamed before gasping again, at the sight of Jack being thrown away. He laid there motionless, blood oozing from his head and his entire body.

The creature turned to Aki. It had a look of hatred and anger on its face, like if Jack's death had annoyed it. It finally spoke as it looked back at her.

"Signers"

**A/N: Well folks there it is chapter 3; sorry for a huge delay but I have been decided things for my future recently. Anyway thanks for your support, to everyone and I want to clear a few things. YES I know Wesker died in RE5 so please don't point this out, I have given a reason to how he may survive but I know he didn't. Secondly for all the people who will probably ask, I changed it to the T-Virus from Plagas because that storyline is better and I prefer RE2's story, although this has parts of RE3 in as well. Ok anyway I hope you all enjoyed as always nice advice and reviews are always welcome thank you. **

**Next time: The search for Signers – Ruka's inner turmoil!**


End file.
